


Lumpy Has Allergies

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [5]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cute, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Slice of Life, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Just Lumpy being allergic to pollen. Nothing too special, but there might be a part 2 later.





	

Lumpy was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for a ride. He wanted to go to the cafe and meet up with his friends, but the bus seemed to be running a little later than usual. He didn't mind, however, since he wasn't in a hurry, and he didn't expect anything important to happen.

Suddenly, however, his nose began to twitch, and his nostrils flared up slightly. He sniffled and brought a hand up to his face to rub his nose. It became clear that it wasn't working, and his nostrils continued to flare constantly. Lumpy kept rubbing his nose, not understanding why it was so itchy.

Then, it hit him. It was one of the first few days of spring, and sweet-smelling flowers were blooming wherever there was grass. However, the air was filled to the brim with pollen as well, and that didn't smell so sweet. It seemed to be bothering Lumpy's nose right now.

"Ah..." Lumpy inhaled, removing his hand from his face and tilting his head back as his nostrils continued to flare up. For whatever reason besides his hay fever, just thinking about how much pollen there was increased the power of the upcoming sneeze that was building. "Aaaaahhhhh..." Lumpy sniffled again, but he could feel his nose preparing to fire as much mucus as it was producing. He could also feel the sneeze getting worse as well. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then shot it forward as he released the sneeze, causing a small amount of mucus to spurt out of his nose.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Even after that sneeze, which was louder and more powerful than he had been used to, Lumpy's nose hadn't been satisfied. The allergic moose could still feel his nostrils twitching like mad. "Ahhhh... Aaaaaahhhh..." Lumpy again tilted his neck back in sync with each inhale that he took as he waited for the next sneeze to release. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lumpy again threw his neck forwards as he released a slightly larger amount of mucus from his nose. This time, his nose had had enough, but now it was slightly red, and his nostrils had a couple drops of mucus oozing out of them. It almost looked like he had a cold. Lumpy brought up a forefinger and used it to rub his nose for a while. He sniffled repeatedly as he did and sighed in despair.

"There's nothing worse than being allergic to stuff."


End file.
